Hate to Love You
by love-elaine
Summary: They'd known each other forever, but his attitude still repulsed her. But somehow, it managed to suck her in and fascinate her. A story about the blossoming relationship between Lucius and Narcissa beginning in their seventh year. Rated for later chapters. ON HIATUS.


**Disclaimer: JK owns all characters and whatnot. You know the deal. **

**Fair warning to those of you who like to play by the rules, the ages of most of the characters in this story are bent. But hey, I did it for your enjoyment. What fun would it be if we couldn't have all of our favorite Death Eaters at Hogwarts at the same time, not to mention in similar years of school?**

Narcissa straightened her green and silver striped tie in the mirror once more, making sure it was absolutely perfect. Satisfied, she smoothed her delicate, pale hands over her fitted black robes before turning her head to the sound of her sister at the doorway to her bedroom. Andromeda stood leaning with a hand placed on the doorframe, dressed in her Slytherin robes with a bag thrown over her shoulder.

"Hurry up Cissy, or we'll be late for the train!" Andromeda called to her, before turning to rush down the stairs.

Narcissa did a final once over in the full-length mirror in front of her and then picked up her dark green messenger bag with the silver monogrammed 'N', slinging it gracefully over her shoulder. As she stepped into the hallway, a mess of black and dark tangled hair flashed past her into the room next to hers. She tutted at the fact that Bellatrix was still unprepared five minutes before they were supposed to leave for the train station. The mess of black shot back out of the room and past Narcissa again, flying down the stairs. Narcissa just shook her head and made her own way down the steps. Her mother was quite pleased to see her, if only for the reason that they could now make the train on time.

"Narcissa! Finally! We must get going dear," Druella exclaimed as she grabbed her daughter's hand and pulled her the rest of the way down the stairs and into the foyer. Narcissa shot her father a look as he chuckled at his wife's enthusiasm.

"Now dears, grab your bags and let's get going. Apparate straight to the platform. No funny business," she said sternly, with a pointed look at Bellatrix. Bellatrix just rolled her eyes at her mother's clear mistrust, for which her father reprimanded her, harping on the point of respecting her mother and acting like a lady.

With that, Druella, Andromeda, and Bellatrix apparated away, leaving Narcissa behind with her father. The girls had only gotten their apparating licenses over summer, and while Andromeda and Bellatrix were perfectly comfortable with the action by now, Narcissa still didn't feel right about it. Cygnus Black could sense that his daughter was nervous and gently grabbed her hand.

"We'll side-along," he said. She nodded in response and the feeling of being sucked into a vacuum overcame her as they went on their way to the train station.

In seconds, Narcissa and her father were standing on platform 9 ¾ next to her mother and sisters. Druella turned to each of her girls and hugged them quickly, wishing them well in their schoolwork and reminding them to act like the respectable women their family name held them accountable for. Following suit, Cygnus hugged each of his daughters, taking a little more time than his wife had. He placed a kiss on each of their cheeks and told them to behave; he would have no letters home telling him that his daughters had gotten out of hand.

The girls promised their parents they would act well and then pushed them on their way, telling them they would see them for winter break. Truthfully, they just wanted their guardians gone from the platform. It was embarrassing to be seen waiting with your parents for too long when you were in your seventh year.

Bellatrix was the first to stray from the girls once their parents were gone, spotting her "lover" Rodolphus Lestrange and hurrying over to him. Though they weren't officially dating, they may as well have been. Everyone knew they were together though they didn't go by the title of boyfriend and girlfriend, and everyone thought it was silly to not go by such. Currently, Bellatrix grabbed the boy's hand and began pulling him away from the group of guys he was talking to and towards her sisters. Rodolphus greeted each girl with a kiss on the back of their hand. Both girls burst out laughing at this unfamiliar show from the boy, knowing very well that he was joking around with this gentlemanly gesture. He just wasn't that kind of guy. Rodolphus smiled at the girls' laughter and gave off a chuckle of his own, drawing each under an arm to pull them into a quick hug, something that suited him much better.

"Where are the other boys?" Narcissa questioned.

Just as she said this, arms wrapped around her waist, picked her up, and spun her in a circle. She shrieked, but before she knew it she was placed safely back on her feet. She turned around to see who her assailant had been, coming face to chest with a gray sweater and black robes, and when she looked up face to face with sparkling grey eyes and sleek, platinum blonde hair.

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy!" Narcissa shouted and slapped him on the arm, glaring at him. The tall boy held his hands up defensively.

"Just a bit of fun, Cissa," the boy claimed, smirking at her.

Narcissa snapped back, "Well don't do it again! And what have I told you about calling me that?"

"I've called you that since we were old enough to speak," he countered.

Narcissa just rolled her eyes at him. She turned to greet the two boys that had walked up behind them with Malfoy. The first was her younger cousin Regulus. She pulled the boy into a warm hug. Regulus was her favorite cousin and always had been. Through the years, though he was younger than her, Regulus had always looked out for and protected Narcissa.

"Hullo, Cissa!" Regulus greeted. Narcissa smiled back at him.

"Wait… So he gets to call you that and I don't?" Lucius questioned.

Narcissa rolled her eyes yet again and then sharply responded.

"Yes, because I actually _like_ him!"

She then turned to the other boy that had joined them moments ago. Severus Snape was one of Narcissa's best friends in the world. The sixth year was an absolute genius, possibly the greatest wizard of their time. Not only did he excel in academics, he was always there to offer Narcissa advice that was wise beyond his years. He always knew what to say to make her feel better and she could put the utmost trust in him.

Very unlike herself, Narcissa squealed and threw herself into Severus' arms, hugging him tight around the neck.

"Severus! I didn't know how much I would miss you, even though I just saw you three weeks ago!" Narcissa exclaimed.

"Well, thanks Narcissa, but… you're kind of… cutting off my… air," Severus coughed out.

Narcissa quickly let go of the boy and shot him an apologetic look. He simply chuckled at his friend.

"I hate to break up this little love fest," Andromeda interrupted, "but if we don't get on the train soon, it's going to leave without us."

The teens grabbed their bags and boarded the train, leaving the bags with the attendant that stood inside the doorway. Narcissa realized that the rest of the group, save Andromeda, Severus, and herself, had already gotten on the train. She followed her sister and best friend down the narrow walkway to the cabin the rest of her friends occupied. It was the same cabin they had sat in since their first ride on the Hogwarts Express. Upon entering the cabin behind Severus, Narcissa found that there were no seats left, for Severus usually sat in a cabin on his own, preferring the peace and quiet but none had been available. Rodolphus was the first to offer his seat, opting to sit on the bench opposite his original seat with Bellatrix perched upon his lap. Narcissa would have been thankful for the boy's kind gesture, if not for the fact that the seat now unoccupied was next to the one person she didn't want to sit next to- Lucius Malfoy.


End file.
